


The Re-Education of Katie Holt

by captainkaltar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom!Sendak, Dom/sub, F/M, Grinding, Hitchhiking, Masturbation, Porn With Very Little Plot, Spanking, Stripping, Sub!Pidge, don't try any of this at home kids, more tags to be added later, non-negotiated kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/pseuds/captainkaltar
Summary: The summer after Pidge graduates high school, she's determined to go on an adventure, all by herself.Sendak gives her a bit more adventure than she bargained for.WARNING: Pidge is 18 in this fic, but Sendak is somewhere in his 30s. If that makes you uncomfortable for whatever reason, I'd suggest turning back now.





	The Re-Education of Katie Holt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super shameless, self-indulgent bit of smut, based (like so many of my fics) on a long and rambling tumblr chat with the magnificent @steelrunner. 
> 
> I've tagged it as PWP, but there is some loose semblance of plot tying the kinky bits together.

Pidge hoisted her backpack higher onto her shoulders, the midday sun beating down. There was no shade on either side of the long country highway, and she hadn’t seen a tree since she left town, hours ago in the morning. She thought about maybe eating some more of the snacks she’d stolen from the family fridge, but decided to wait until she was truly hungry. She’d already downed her lunch about an hour ago, those snacks had to last. This stretch of road wasn’t a well-used one, there were hardly any cars along it. It really was the middle of nowhere. 

The roar of a motor made her jump to the side of the road, excitement surging through her. This was it! She could do this, it was time! 

She stuck her thumb out the way she’d seen people do in movies, trying to stand tall. She couldn’t help but grin as a pickup truck slowed and pulled over, a man sticking his head out the window. 

“Hey, what’s a pretty little thing like you doin’ out here?” His voice was deep and husky, sending a tremor down her spine. Pidge wasn’t quite sure how to respond; what did you do once someone actually pulled over for you? 

“I- I- I’m trying to get to the next town over.” She had no idea how far away the next town over was, or even what it was called at this point. 

That made the man burst out laughing. “That’s a four-hour drive, sweetheart! You’re not gonna walk there!” She blushed, looking down at her dusty, sneaker-clad feet. When she looked up, he’d opened the passenger door, and was beckoning for her to get in. 

“Come on, I’m headed that way.” He extended a hand to help her into her seat. Even sitting down, she could tell how huge he was compared to her. His shoulders were broad and sturdy under his well-worn plaid shirt, his seat pushed way back to make room for his long, muscular legs. His hair was thick and dark, pulled off his face with a dark blue baseball cap, and he wore sunglasses. 

She bit her lip, the fake leather seat already sticking to her bare thighs. It was made for someone a lot bigger than her, someone who hadn’t been stupid enough to run away from home in her shortest shorts and a tank top that suddenly felt very, very low cut. She clutched her backpack as the man started to drive. This is what she’d wanted, she’d gotten herself here, no one else. She was an adult now, no parents and no high school rules to hold her back. She’d been thrilled and excited beyond belief just last night, waking herself up a good hour before anyone else in the house, leaving her carefully written note on the kitchen table, telling her parents and her brother she loved them, that she was just going on a little adventure, that she’d be back soon. It all felt so new, such a spontaneous, bad-kid thing to do. 

“So what’cha up to out here?” The man’s deep voice interrupted Pidge’s thoughts. “Skipping town?” It sounded so crude worded like that, like something a criminal would do, not a nerdy little honour-roll student. But hey, she wasn’t a student any more. 

“Yeah, I guess you could call it that.” There was something reassuring in his tone of voice, something that made him feel okay to talk to. “I just graduated high school last week, and there’s nothing to do in my hometown. I thought it would be fun to, you know, to go on an adventure, just me.” 

He eyed her curiously. “High school? You’re eighteen, right?” 

“Yep, turned eighteen last April.” She grinned, their eyes meeting.

“And what’s your name?” 

“Katie.” Better to use her real name, not the childhood nickname that had to stuck to her since kindergarten like a piece of secondhand gum on a school desk. Katie sounded so much better than Pidge, so much more grown-up. 

“And where do you wanna go on this adventure?” 

“You know, I honestly don’t know yet. Wherever I end up, there I am, I guess.” That sounded dumb, the words fumbling out of her mouth, but they made the man crack a smile. 

“Little girl on a little adventure…” He muttered to himself, focusing on the road. She squirmed in her seat, resisting the urge to tell him she wasn’t little. She’d gotten into that old argument one times too many, and she couldn’t win against him, she knew it. Any average person would seem little next to him. 

They sat in silence for a while, the road as flat and straight as ribbon, cutting through a sea of endless cornfields, the sun beating down and glinting off the few cars driving past. The further they drove, the emptier the road became, until Pidge couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen a car pass them by. 

She jumped in surprise as the man’s deep voice sliced through the silence. 

“You know, usually I make people pay when they take a long ride in my truck. But I’m guessing you don’t have much money.” 

She shook her head. That wasn’t entirely true, she did have funds from her after-school tutoring job tucked away safely in her backpack. But it would have to last, she’d get away without spending it if she could. 

“‘Cause there’s another way a pretty little thing like you can pay me.” Those words went straight to her thighs, nervous excitement making her suddenly feel very warm. He was driving with one hand on the steering wheel, the other on her seat, perilously close to her hip. 

“Take your top off.” 

There was a little voice going off in the back of her head, the little voice that started up right before PE practice, during awkward social gatherings. ‘Get out of here, Katie, get out, this isn’t right!’ But she couldn’t listen to that voice, not now. Not on an adventure. That voice was for back at school, for her normal life. 

She didn’t take her eyes off of the man as she reached for the hem of her shirt, rolling it up her torso and baring her freckled skin. She stuck her chest out a little when she pulled it over her head and dropped it into the seat beside her, trying to make her barely-there breasts stick out more. They were small enough that she hadn’t bothered to wear a bra, too small for cleavage, too small for any of the boys back at school to pay attention to her in this kind of way. 

She was so caught up in the moment, so hot and flustered that she didn’t notice the truck pulling over until his big hands were grabbing her waist, turning her to face him. They’d stopped on the side of a narrow road, the air heavy and silent with summer heat. 

His eyes roamed over her chest, sizing her up. She pushed her breasts out again, afraid to look at him. What if he didn’t like what he saw? What if he dropped her off here, in the middle of nowhere? How the hell would she explain all this to the people back home? 

The sound of him chuckling drew her back out of her thoughts. 

“Cute.” 

“What do you mean, cute?” That was how you talked to a little kid! Who did he think he was? 

“You’ve got cute little tits.” All need to be defiant melted out of her. She should have felt disgusted, even afraid, but hearing him compliment her was, well, it felt really good. It made her feel bold, being admired like this. 

“You- you can touch them, if you like.” She bit her lip. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” His hands were rough and callused, huge, thick fingers brushing over her nipples. She whimpered, heat pooling in her chest, her nipples going stiff. 

“You ever touch your own tits like this?” He dug his fingers into her skin and squeezed, making her head tilt back and a lewd moan escape her mouth. 

“Y-yes! But- but not like this!” 

“Anyone else ever touch these little tits?” 

She shook her head. “No, just- just me.” 

“Do you touch your tits a lot?” 

She nodded. Normally, she would deny it, deny everything she liked to do to herself and everything she liked to think about, alone in her room at night. But this, this was different. She wanted to tell him all her secrets, she wanted to hear him laugh and call her cute again, she wanted to answer more of his probing, prying questions. 

“How often do you play with your tits?” He gave them a sharp squeeze, twisting her nipples. 

“Almost- almost every night!” In the shower, in front of the mirror after showering, later on in bed. 

“And do you do anything else to yourself at night?” One of his hands slipped down her spine, playfully thumbing the waistband of her shorts. 

“I- I like to squeeze my own ass, it feels nice. And I touch my thighs, and my neck, and my shoulders.” Her voice came out shaky and high-pitched. 

“That’s it?” She shook her head, muddling how to phrase her reply. None of the words she knew for where she liked to touch herself the most felt right. They were either too stiff and clinical, words from the sex ed manuals her mom had slipped onto her bookshelf when her breasts had started budding, or too crude and harsh and dirty, words from movies she wasn’t supposed to watch, books she wasn’t supposed to read. 

“Oh come on. No one gets off from just neck touchin’!” She yelped in surprise as his big hands grabbed her bare waist, lifting her clean out of her seat. The next thing she knew, she was in his lap, clutching at the collar of his plaid shirt for support. Fuck, he’d lifted her like she weighed nothing! 

“I- I do this thing with a pillow, like-“ She broke off. 

“Show me.” His hand snaked down, patting the increasingly obvious tenting in his jeans. “Pretend this is a pillow, I wanna see.” 

She knew she was supposed to hesitate, to act coy and reluctant. The girls back at school always played this game with boys they liked, this dance of leaning in and backing down, keeping them on their toes. But she wasn’t going to play with this man, he was nothing like the boys from school. She kept clinging to his shirt as she closed her eyes, opening her thighs and starting to slowly, gently roll her hips back and forth. 

He was far harder than a pillow, pulsing and twitching as she pressed against him. His hands slipped up and down her back, and for the first time, she realized that one of them was cold and artificial, metal and plastic against her bare skin. She decided not to mention it, not now. No point in distracting him, in killing the mood. 

He cussed under his breath, grabbing her ass and squeezing through her shorts. “Katie…” 

“What is it, uh, Mister?” She couldn’t help but giggle as she rubbed up against him, too flushed and breathless to care about how she didn’t actually know his name. 

“That’s fucking hot. Where’d ya learn this?” 

“N-nowhere, really. Just kinda figured it out myself.” That much was true; she’d figured out the pillow trick over time, on nights when she’d stayed up late with her computer in incognito mode, the space between her legs getting more tingly and aching with every passing video, every image she knew she shouldn’t look at. 

“Clever little girl.” He gripped her tits, making her whine as he rolled her nipples between two fingers. “Ever shown that trick to someone else?” 

“N-no.” 

“And how often do you do this pillow trick? Every night?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What do you think about, when you’re doin’ the pillow trick?” 

She could shake her head, tell him that she stopped thinking, or that she just thought about how good it felt. But no, she had to tell the truth. She had a lingering suspicion that if she lied, he’d weasel the real answer out of her eventually. 

“I- I like pretending someone’s taking me.” She couldn’t look him in the eye. “That they’re really rough, and they’re not afraid to hurt me, and they- they own me…” She trailed off, her whole body shaking. She’d never said those words out loud, but she’d felt them so often.  
He seemed to like that, gripping her waist and forcing her to grind faster, harder. 

“Ever gotten naked for someone else? Let them look under your panties?” She shook her head, biting her lip. How did he know how flustered being interrogated made her feel? 

“Ever done anything like this with someone else? Let them touch you like this?” A jolt of pleasure coursed up her spine. He was cupping the space between her legs, squeezing it through her shorts, his fingers so thick and rough and perfect that she couldn’t help herself, she couldn’t stop grinding into them, she couldn’t stop…

“So you’re a virgin.” 

She froze, looking away as her face went crimson, slowly nodding her head. They’d gotten so far without using that word, but of course it had to come up. And of course it had to come up right now, after she’d done- after she’d done all that.

“No one else has ever touched you.” That was a fact, not a question, but she nodded again. 

“But you touch yourself every night.” Another nod. She watched his face intently as a slow smile crawled over his thin lips. “And you pretend you’re gettin’ played with nice and rough, and you pretend someone owns you.” She found herself shaking at the way he said nice and rough and owns you, a thin, almost shy little “Yes, yes I do” slipping from her mouth. 

He sat in silence for what was probably a minute but seemed much longer, lost in thought. When he spoke again, his hand had made its way back to her thigh, squeezing her bare skin this time. 

“We’re gonna play a little game, just the two of us, Katie. I’m gonna tell you to do things, and you’re gonna obey me.” His fingers curled around her inner thigh, where her skin was warm and sensitive. 

“You do what I say right away, no questions, no complaining. Got it?” She couldn’t help but smile as she nodded, despite the pounding in her ears from his deep voice, the sweat pooling in the small of her back. 

“Get out of the truck, Katie.” He unlocked the doors, then hopped effortlessly out, taking her with him. He set her on the ground, dust stirring around her ankles as she landed. He looked her up and down again, his eyes lingering on her tight little jean shorts. 

“Take everything off.” 

She squeezed her thighs close together as she bent down to untie her sneakers, pulling them and her socks off as fast as she possibly could. Dust settled between her toes. His hands were on his hips when she looked back up. Fuck, he was so much taller than her, so much bigger! He could probably lift her with one arm! 

“I said everything.” 

There was a telltale wet patch in the crotch of her shorts when she pulled them down. She handed them to him without making eye contact, but kept her panties on. No one had seen her naked since, well, probably since she was a little kid. No one had seen her naked in a sexy way. 

“Hurry up, Katie. I told you to strip.” 

Her panties were nothing fancy, plain pale blue cotton. Still, the man grabbed them from her eagerly, holding them up and grinning before crumpling them up and stuffing them in his jean pocket. 

“Hey! Those are mine!” She reached out for them, only for his big hand to clamp around her wrist. 

“Now now Katie, no talking unless I say so.” 

“But- but Sir-“ She squirmed, but his grip only tightened on her wrist. 

“You’ll do fine without panties. I’m just collectin’ some souvenirs.” 

“Souvenirs?” 

“Yeah. It’s not every day I come across a piece of ass as pretty as you.” 

A piece of ass. A pretty piece of ass. Fuck, that was so much hotter than it had any right to be! 

He chuckled. “You like that, don’t you? You like hearing me call you names?” 

She started to nod, only to feel his rough hand grip her jaw. 

“Use your words. I ask a question, you say ‘Yes, Sir’. Understand?”

Sir. She could do that, she could happily call him ‘Sir’. Weird, how they’d come this far and she didn’t know his name. Weird and wrong and so, so enticing. 

“Yes, Sir.” She smiled sweetly, tilting her chin up, straightening her back a little. “Please call me names, I want to be called lots of dirty names.” 

“Because you’re a dirty slut, aren’t ya?” 

She rubbed her thighs together, feeling like her entire body was blushing. “I am, Sir.” 

“You’re a dirty slut who likes showin’ off to strangers.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“You wanna lose that precious virginity to a strange man you met on the road, right?”

“Y-yes, yes Sir.” She looked at her feet, having trouble meeting his gaze. 

“Look at me, Katie.” He roughly forced her chin up, his prosthetic hand cool against her burning cheeks. “There’s a few things I’m gonna do. Some are gonna be surprises. But you’re gonna be a good little whore and do as I say.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Yes Sir, what?” 

“I- I- I’m gonna be a good little whore and do as you say, Sir!” She clenched her eyes shut, her face bright red. Fuck, what did he have in mind? Going by his tone, it sounded like he wanted to do more than just fuck her! 

His huge arms curved around her, raising her off the ground. She shivered as he lifted her onto the hood of the truck. It felt so high up, completely exposed. What if someone drove past, and saw her like this? 

“Spread those legs.” 

She obeyed him, feeling a stretch in her thighs as she pulled them as far apart as she could. Her slick dripped onto the warm metal below her, shaking as a breeze brushed over her soaking, needy pussy. 

“Touch yourself.” 

He’d hardly finished his command before her fingers were on her swollen, dripping clit, a long whine of pleasure on her lips as she pinched, and pressed, and rubbed in fast, eager circles, not thinking, not caring about anything else. Her eyes were closed, her back tightly arched. 

“Good girl.” His voice was close by, almost between her spread-out legs. She whined, her own fingers suddenly feeling like not enough. She needed him to touch her, needed him to take control, decide what happened to her body. 

She opened her mouth, not caring that he’d told her to keep quiet. “Please, please Sir, fuck, I- I need you, please!” 

He tore her hand away from between her legs, pulling her down to the ground, making her cough as she kicked up dust. 

“Katie, what did I tell you about talking?” There was hint of a growl in his voice, a hint of a threat that sent slick trickling down her legs. 

“N-not unless you ask me a question, Sir.” 

“And what did you just do?” 

“I’m sorry, Sir, I’m sorry!” She covered her face in her hands, her legs shaking. “I- I got carried away, I was having fun!” 

“It’s alright, Katie, you’re still new to this.” His voice softened a little as he pulled her close against him, pressing her against his chest. “But you’re not gonna learn the rules unless I punish you, isn’t that right?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure a slut like you will like gettin’ punished.” He patted her head, making her hair ruffle. “Why don’t you make that pretty little ass bounce for me?” 

“What- what do you mean?” Did he want her to dance? She didn’t know how to dance! She froze in place, looking at him wide-eyed. Instead of a verbal answer, he grabbed her roughly and flipped her over, her cheek hitting the hood of the truck. 

“Hey!” She squirmed in his grasp, but he held her down tight. 

“No questions.” His voice was a menacing growl, his mouth so close to her ear she could feel the heat of his breath. 

“If you don’t make your own ass bounce, I’m gonna get it to bounce for you.” The metal hood below her was burning hot, and the sun beating down on her back wasn’t exactly much cooler. 

“You ever been spanked before, slut?” She shook her head, her hands balled into fists. She’d dreamed about getting spanked, sure, but she had no idea what it really felt like, how badly it would hurt. 

“Katie, use your words.” His metal hand curled around her neck. 

“No, Sir! I’ve never been spanked before, Sir!” 

“Well, it’s about time that changed. Spankin’s my favourite way to punish naughty little sluts.” She realized she was shaking as his flesh and blood hand stroked her ass, painfully aware of how naked she was, how exposed. 

The first blow stung, sending tears pricking at her eyes. She braced herself for another slap, but felt his fingers probing between her legs instead. 

“Soaking wet already!” His lips were so close to her ear, his voice low and rumbling. “You like being slapped around, don’t you?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Okay, slut.” He smacked her again, making her yelp pathetically. “You’re not goin’ anywhere until I’ve beaten your cute little ass bright red. Do you understand?” 

“How long- how long does that take?” 

“As long as I want it to.” Another strike, another yelp of pain. Even though it hurt, her thighs were burning with pleasure, slick coating her and running down her legs. “Which’ll probably be for a while. I told you not to talk back or ask questions.” Two, three more hard slaps, more pathetic sounds pouring out of her mouth. 

“You’re a noisy fuckdoll, aren’t you?” 

She tried to reply, but all she could do was cry wordlessly, her tears dripping onto the truck below her. She scrunched her eyes shut, bracing herself for more rough, stinging blows. She lost track of how many times he hit her, her ass starting to go numb, her head spinning. 

She thought her whole body was going to go numb when the pain in her ass started to mix with a surge of warmth between her legs. She was so overwhelmed that it took her a minute to realize that his fingers were on her clit, copying the motions he’d made her go through earlier. She gasped as he pinched the little nub, twisting it so sharply that she let out a scream. She was twitching like someone in shock, sensation rising and rising inside her until it spilled over, her climax sending waves of heat through her body and slick over the hood of the truck. 

Behind her, the man was laughing. 

“That didn’t take ya long. Come on, you’ve gotta clean up this mess.” 

He roughly grabbed her head with his metal hand, slipping the fingers of his flesh and blood hand into her mouth. She started to suck, hoping she was doing a proper job of cleaning her slick off. He smiled, patting her cheek. 

“Get used to doin’ that, Katie.” 

He set her down, pulling a rag from his pocket and handing it to her. “Clean your mess off my truck. Don’t go anywhere.” He clambered back into the truck, fumbling around in the glove compartment and returning a minute later, watching her finish cleaning. 

“Put your clothes back on. We’re goin’ somewhere people are gonna see you.” He handed her her shorts and top, but not her panties. She didn’t dare ask for them. 

The denim fabric rubbed uncomfortably over her raw ass cheeks, and her nipples poked out, blatantly obvious against the thin fabric of her top. The man looked her up and down, his head cocked to one side. 

“Is- is something wrong?” 

“Your outfit needs a little fix.” She stood perfectly still as he pulled a big pair of scissors from his pocket. 

“The top’s too long.” He knelt down before her, pulling the shirt away from her body. The sound of snipping fabric seemed so loud in the late afternoon air, so unexpected. He sheared away at the fabric, turning her around as he went. When he was done, the bottom half of her top falling to the ground, all that remained were the spaghetti straps over her shoulders and a little strip barely covering her breasts, hanging off of them. All it would take was the flick of a thumb to bare her nipples, everything else was totally exposed. 

“Where- where are we going?” She couldn’t be seen like this! The bras she’d left at home covered up more than this! 

“You’ll see.” The scissors traveled lower, shearing roughly at the hem of her shorts. He swore under his breath as they stuck at an awkward angle. “Take them off, stand still.” 

She obeyed him, watching as he hacked away at her shorts, leaving what looked like a pair of denim panties, the edges frayed and uneven. “There you go, cutoffs.” He handed them to her and she put them back on, blushing as he sized her up once again. 

“Turn around.” It was an order, she had to obey. He started laughing when her back was turned, a rough slap to her ass making her squeal. 

“Now you really look like a slut.” He ruffled her hair, making her blush. “Your ass is hangin’ outta your shorts.” 

He hopped back into the truck, dropping the scraps of her clothes unceremoniously at her feet. 

“Pick those up, get back in the truck.” 

She could feel his eyes on her as she bent down to collect what was left of her outfit. Her legs shook as she stood back up, and he had to help her clamber awkwardly into the passenger’s seat. She clenched her thighs together as he started to drive. The leather seat felt raw and sticky against her spanked ass, and her legs were dirty with dust and dried-up slick. 

“Sit still, Katie. Stop squirming like that.” She froze, his commanding voice sending a shiver up her spine. She couldn’t help but wonder if it would be worth asking him to boss her around some more, give her more orders to fulfill. 

“So, Katie, you got any other clothes in that backpack?” 

“Yes, Sir. Why?” 

“Are they anything like what you decided to wear today?” 

“Yeah, kind of. Sir.” 

“I wanna look at them later. Anything that I think doesn’t look right, I’m gettin’ rid of.” He roughly cupped her cheek as she whimpered. “Don’t worry, it’s just that a slut like you needs a wardrobe to match. I’ll buy you some real whore clothes, promise.” 

“Like what, Sir?” She looked up at him wide-eyed, not caring if he punished her for asking a question. 

“Wait and see.” He let go of her, focusing on the road. She lifted up her legs, wrapping her around around her knees and making herself small. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Any person with any sense would have run by now, after everything this stranger had done to her. Hell, she hadn’t even seen his face without sunglasses on, she didn’t even know his name! And yet, somehow, that made the adventure all the more enticing, it made her want to carry on and find out what he had planned for her. She was an adult now, she could handle this. She wanted to handle this. She wanted to hear him say her name again, feel his big hand between her thighs, have him lift her off the ground like she weighed nothing. She wanted more, no matter where it took her. She wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm still pretty new to smut writing, so feedback is always much appreciated. 
> 
> I don't own Voltron, this is just for (shameless) fun, you know the drill.


End file.
